Rex and Weevil Watch Silent Hill/Transcript
Transcript Rex: Hey, Weevil. Uhuhuhuh. Have you ever played video games? Weevil: Yeah. This one time I played a game were there were all these little people inside a house, and I like had to get them to go to work and go to the bathroom and stuff. Hehehe. But then I just set everything on fire and watched them burn to death. Hehehe. FIRE! FIRE! Rex: You dumbass, that's not a game. Games have, like, guns and explosions. And hookers. Huhuhuh. Weevil: Whoa. Video games rock, hehe. Rex: Yeah, and, like, this movie, Silent Hill is, like, based on a video game and stuff, hehe. So it should be pretty cool. Weevil: Bring on the exploding hookers, hehe. Rex: So like, this chick is taking her daughter to this evil town because, like, she's adopted and stuff. Kinda like you, Weevil. Weevil: Aww yeah, heh. Why is she driving so fast? Rex: Because she's a chick, dumbass, they don't know how to drive. See? Weevil: Whoa, hehe, roadkill. Thank you, drive-thru. Rex: Huhuh, this fog reminds me of that John Carpenter movie with all the fog. I think it was called Halloween. Weevil: Hehe, she's looking for Michael Myers. Rex: Michael Myers wasn't in that movie, dumbass. Weevil: Aw yeah, heh. cut here Weevil: Um, hehe. Rex: Look, it's The Attack of the Killer Munchkins. Weevil: We represent the Lollipop Guild, hehe. Midgets are cool. cut here Rex: This dude is, like, a British actor or something, and he has, like, hardly any screen time, and he doesn't do anything, hehe. He's kinda like Bakura. Weevil: Hey, check it out, he's looking at porn. Rex: That's not porn, dillhole. Weevil: But he's on the Internet, what else would he be looking at? Rex: I don't know, dumb anime cartoons? Weevil: Anime sucks, hehe! cut here Weevil: She looks like that chick who lives in a dumpster outside my house! Rex: Uh, didn't you, like, pay her five bucks just to make out with you or something? Weevil: Yeah, hehe. Money well spent! Rex: Uhh, huhuh. Don't you just hate when there's a bunch of chicks in a movie and they are not making out? Weevil: Yeah, and they're wearing clothes. Rex: Show us your thingies! Weevil: Yeah, and make out! Make out! These chicks aren't listening to us, Rex! Rex: Huhuhuh, hey, check it out, Weevil! It's your mom! Weevil: Aw, yeah, hehe. Rex: It hocked a loogie on her! Weevil: Loogies are cool. Weevil: Whoa, she's taking her clothes off! Rex and Weevil: Yes! Weevil: Wait, why'd she stop? Keep taking your clothes off! Come on, we want boobies! Rex: This chick is stupid. cut here Weevil: Wait, so now we're in a school? This movie sucks! There are all the exploding hookers? Rex: Hey, it's Voldo from Soulcalibur. Weevil: I thought it was a Silent Hill movie. Hehe. Rex: This is what happens when you don't know how to use the jockstrap. Weevil: Umm... Rex? This movie's starting to freak me out. Rex: Shut up, dumbass, I'm trying to watch this. Weevil: Umm... I mean it, Rex! I'm freaking out! Rex: Stop screaming, asswipe, she left! Weevil: Check this out: "I've fallen and I can't get up!" Hehehe. Hehe. Rex: Hey, Weevil, it's your mom again! Weevil: Oh yeah, hehehe. Rex: He's got a dildo on his head. Weevil: Hey, what happened to all the boobies? Rex: That dude's a dork. Weevil: Yeah, hehe. "Oh no, my wife is missing!" Hehe. Dork. Rex: Hey, it's Weevil's entire family! Weevil: Oh yeah, hehe. Bugs are cool! Rex: Err... Is that chick stoned? Weevil: Wow, fire! Hehe. Fire, fire, yeah! Hehe. Rex: Settle down, buttmunch. Rex: Weevil's mom is pissed off. Weevil: Yeah! Hehe. "You didn't clean your room!" Hehe. "Ba-ad Weevil!" Hehe. Oh, it's copping a feel! Rex and Weevil: Yes! Rex: That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Weevil: Yeah, hehe. Me too. I guess she was the exploding hooker. Rex: Uhh... Is that, like, that Monty Python crap? Huhuh. British people suck! Weevil: Hey, check it out, Rex: it's your mom! Rex: Shut up, asswipe! My mom is a saint! Weevil: Uhh... Rex: I ought to kick your ass for saying that. Weevil: Uhh... I'm sorry. Rex: Never talk about my mom like that again. Weevil: Umm... okay. Rex: Is this what being a church is like? Weevil: Yeah, hehe! Organized religion sucks! Rex: Huhuh... boobs. They move like those chicks from that Robert Palmer video. Weevil: Yeah, heheh. Might as well face it - you're addicted to boobs! Rex: Come to Raptor. Weevil: Umm... what's going on, what's happened? Rex: Uhh... I think the movie's over. Weevil: Umm... are you sure? Rex: Yeah, probably. Who cares? Let's just go. Weevil: I don't think it's over, Rex. I wanna see more exploding hookers! Rex: Do I have to smack you, Weevil? Weevil: Uhh... no? Rex: That movie sucked! It's like, a bunch of stuff happened, but nothing really happened. Or something. Weevil: I don't know, Rex, I kinda liked that. Hehe. It had, like, bugs and chicks! Rex: You're a dumbass, Weevil. Your favorite movie is Joe's Apartment. Weevil: So? What's your favorite movie, then? Rex: I like the one with your mom in it. Huhuh. Weevil: You mean the one we just watched? Rex: No, dumbass, I'm talking about a different movie. Weevil: Oh yeah, hehe. Rex: Your mom's cool, but she sucks, if you know what I mean. Weevil: Yeah, hehe! Umm... I don't get it. Category:Transcripts